Please Don't Go, Ron Please Don't Leave
by nicolecriss
Summary: Ron leaving Harry and Hermione in DH from Hermione's perspective. Italics are Hermione's thoughts


"Oh remembered me, have you?"

_No, Ron. You're always on my mind._

"What?"

"You two carry on. Don't let me spoil your fun."

_Don't be ridiculous, Ron._

"What's the problem?"

"Problem? There's no problem. Not according to you, anyway."

"Well, you've obviously got a problem. Spit it out, will you?"

"All right, I'll spit it out. Don't expect me to skip up and down the tent because there's some other damn thing we've got to find. Just add it to the list of stuff you don't know."

"I don't know? _I_ don't know?"

_Please don't start a fight, Ron._

"It's not like I'm having the time of my life here, you know, with my arm mangled and nothing to eat and freezing my backside off every night. I just hoped, you know, we'd have achieved something."

"Ron."_ Don't bring this up, Ron. This was supposed to be between us! He doesn't need to know!_

"I thought you knew what you'd signed up for!"

"Yeah, I thought I did too."

_Oh no._

"So what part of it isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we'd be staying in five star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think that you'd be back to Mummy by Christmas?"

"We thought you knew what you were doing! We thought Dumbledore had told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!"

"Ron!" _You're being an arse; stop it!_

"Well, sorry to let you down. I've been straight with you from the start, I told you everything that Dumbledore told me. And in case you haven't noticed, we've found one Horcrux-"

"Yeah and we're about as near as getting rid of it as we are to finding the rest of them – nowhere effing near, in other words!"

_Ron, please calm down. Please!_

"Take off the locket, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day."

"Yeah, he would. D'you think I haven't noticed the two of you whispering behind my back? D'you think I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?"

"Harry, we weren't-" _It wasn't like that, Harry!_

"Don't lie! You said it, too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than-" _No, Ron!_

"I didn't say it like that – Harry, I didn't!"

_Yes, you did. You were disappointed; you just didn't want him to know. You wanted to keep the peace._

"So why are you still here?"

"Search me."

"Go home then."

_No, please don't leave, Ron._

"Yeah, maybe I will! Didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you don't give a rat's fart, do you, it's only he Forbidden Forest, Harry _I've-Faced-Worse_ Potter doesn't care what happens to here in here, well, I do, all right, giant spiders and mental stuff-"

_He loves her, Ron. Harry loves Ginny. You know that._

"I was only saying – she was with the others, they were with Hagrid-"

"-yeah, I get it, you don't care!" _Yes, he does, Ron, and you know it!_ "And what about the rest of my family, 'the Weasleys don't need another kid injured,' did you hear that?"

"Yeah I-"

"Not bothered what it meant though?"

"Ron! I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about; think, Ron," _Yes, please think, Ron,_ "Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your deathbed with spattergroit," _thank goodness you aren't,_ "I'm sure that's all he meant -" _He didn't mean it that way. He loves your family, Ron! You're like his brother; you should know that by now!_

"Oh, you're sure, are you? Right then, well, I won't bother myself about them. It's all right for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"

"My parents are dead!" _And mine are in Australia and they don't even know who I am. Ron, please, don't be ridiculous._

"And mine could be going the same way!"

"Then GO!" _No, please don't. Don't leave me, Ron._ "Go back to them, pretend you've got over your spattergroit and Mummy'll be able to feed you up and-"

"_Protego!_" _Don't leave. I need you. To protect me. Please._

"Leave the Horcrux"

"What are you doing?" _Me? I don't know. Don't leave, please._

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying, or what?"

"I_._ . ."_ I love you, Ron._ "Yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help –"

"I get it. You choose him."

"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!" _You don't understand. We've got to finish this. And it's you I love, not him! Please, Ron!_

"Ron!" _I love you, please come back._

"Leave me alone!" _No, I can't. But I need to do this._

"Ron, please come back!" _Please, if not for him or this mission, for me._

"No!"

"I love you, Ron! Please, come back!"

_He's gone. He's gone and he's never coming back. Just like that._

"He's g – g – gone! Disapparated!"

_I can't believe he just left me. And I thought that he loved me. Ron, please, come back. Please. For me. I love you. _


End file.
